kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SilentAltruist
Re:True, and Alternate Identities Separate Pages?' I've seen that some other wiki sites have done that and I've thought about it before. It's not a bad idea, but making an entire wiki article seems unnecessary. I think if we'd do that, it would have to be just a section of the article. I'll think this request over and get back to you soon. --Oogaman (talk) 02:10, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Great Additions Hey, I loved your additions to both the Kick-Ass, and Hit-Girl pages! Also thanks for helping me, with that format error earlier, I didn't notice that. :D Re:Major Updates, and Changes I saw the changes for the relationship sections. It's a good concept, but I would probably set it up differently. I completely agree with you on the "Dead Characters" page, it should be changed to deceased. As for the admin thing, there was another admin, but he didn't really want to be admin anymore so I'm pretty much the only admin. Although I am considering promoting a user if needed.--Oogaman (talk) 20:15, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh Okay, I see what you mean. I formatted it just like you did. Thanks for your input. SilentAltruist (talk) 22:05, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Yea, I know, I rather wait for a quality picture of Moon Bird to put up, but if you want to put the picture up, that's fine. Oogaman (talk) 03:22, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Relationships I noticed you cut out all the stuff I wrote for Kick-Ass, his relationships and Quotes. I'm just a little confused I asked you about it couple weeks ago, and you just said you would structure it differently. A week later, you delete it completely??? If you thought it was "unneccessary" you should have just said so.... I wasted all that time writing that stuff. It's no big deal really, I just wish I knew what you wanted on this site, sometimes I find it hard to guess, what is neccessary and unneccessary. It is afterall an encyclopedia, I always think the more info the better, as long as it's not redundant, but whatever. A while back, Revan4000 blocked me because I undid one of his edits he undid of mine. He excused me of edit warring when all I did was reverse one of his edits, he abused his adminship and blocked me because of that. I wasn't edit warring with him, I just thought what I wrote was completely fair. SilentAltruist (talk) 01:32, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I apologize for wasting your time and effort in the relationship section, but It is a good i dea, but it would only work if all of the listed people have a paragraph detailing the realtionship specifically. It would be way too much work to add it on all of the film character pages. It's not that it was a bad idea or anything, I just think it would be easier if it just listed them out. As for the Revan4000 thing, I think he did overreact over that whole situation. He isn't expected to be seem much on the wiki anymore.--Oogaman (talk) 02:14, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Relationships Hey man, no worries, I don't mind at all. For me it wasn't work really, I love Kick-Ass..lol. I have a lot of spare time on my hands. I'm just in the middle of re-reading all the Hit-Girl comics, so I can write a proper synopsis on this site for each of them. Maybe in the future, if we get more people, we can endeavor for a project like that. All the best. SilentAltruist (talk) 02:36, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Admin Rights Hi. I'm glad you wish to take care of the wiki, however Oogaman is still active here. Perhaps I missed it, but I didn't see that you have talked to him directly about gaining admin rights -- perhaps you should try that. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 04:35, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I will thanks. SilentAltruist (talk) 05:24, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Hi. I blocked the IP for you. You can also always report vandalism at the VSTF Wiki... -- Wendy (talk) 01:44, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a million..lol. That helps. I will do so. SilentAltruist (talk) 17:59, August 14, 2013 (UTC) 'Kick-Ass 2' I actually did. For the most part it was a solid film with plenty of humor and violence that I was hoping for. Granted that there were some parts that were unnecessary, but i like the film overall. Oogaman (talk) 08:48, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I feel the same way, I really wish it was longer..lol. I'm gonna have to wait 3 more years until Kick-Ass 3. But I like how they ended it off, with Hit-Girl "not" being arrested and going to prison, oppose to her comic book counter part. However, it would have made a great cliffhanger. SilentAltruist (talk) 08:53, August 17, 2013 (UTC) hey sorry i upset you about the javier page i just watched the movie and i wanted to edit a page and javier was the perfect one to edit but you can still help out with it there are some names in the page that ae not linked to there own page so can you tell me how to link names? InitialPC (talk) 05:48, August 19, 2013 (UTC)